Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is a non-self-luminous flat panel display, which needs external light source to provide light required for image displaying. Based on the type of the external light source, the thin-film transistor liquid crystal display can generally be divided into reflective thin film transistor liquid crystal display with ambient light as the light source, transmissive thin film transistor liquid crystal display with a backlight assembly as the light source, and trans-reflective thin film transistor liquid crystal display having characteristics of both the above two types.
The main feature of the trans-reflective liquid crystal display is dividing the pixel in a conventional thin film transistor liquid crystal display into a transmissive sub-pixel electrode made of a transparent conductive material and a reflective sub-pixel electrode made of a metal material, and simultaneously driving the transmissive and reflective sub-pixels by using a pixel circuit provided at an intersecting region between a scanning line and a data line. In the prior art, the reflective layer is disposed in a pixel region with RGB color filters, and thus, it will cause that the part of the pixel region is reduced in area, the pixel aperture ratio is decreased, thereby affecting the brightness of the liquid crystal display panel.